


Daud the Scissors of Dunwall.

by The_Alternate_Side



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Gen, but like it's written well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alternate_Side/pseuds/The_Alternate_Side
Summary: "Get out of my way, Jessamine, I'm after his hair."





	

**Author's Note:**

> FFS DISHONORED BB CHAT. YALL ARE TOO MUCH

They had their orders; isolate Corvo so Daud could come in and finish the job. Whatever it takes. They ran across the rooftop, see the target. Daud was right about him, holy shit. They saw a glint of metal as the Royal Protector drew his sword. Of course he wasn't going to make this easy. 

They attacked, noticing how the Empress and her daughter backed away. The job was done for them, for the most part. If only they could get him just a bit more back...

They took a few hits from his sword before blinking away. Daud hated it when Whalers got killed on the job. 

Daud came in, going for Corvo and that ugly-

"Stay away from him you-" Jessamine said, racing in front of Corvo. "Unfortunately", his scissors fell into her stomach. So terribly "unfortunate". Two jobs at once. He heard Emily scream, and that attracted attention. He finished one job, but not his side one. He will meet Corvo again and then blinked away, leaving Corvo to fate. 

\---------------------------------------------------

"The real target was you, by the way. Or at least an additional target." Daud said as he looked at the one above him. Corvo had him cornered and bleeding, but perhaps he would spare his life. Just a fleeting thought. Corvo cocked his head to the side as if wondering why. 

"It's your hair. Who did it, anyway, it was hideous. No, scratch that, STILL hideous." This was going to get him killed, wasn't it? And he would have never completed the mission; to give Corvo Attano a decent haircut unlike that monstrosity of a haircut he had now. He must have an excellent personality if the Empress could stand looking at that all day, every day. Just an hour and he could be cleaned up. 

But first, maybe he should focus on staying alive.

"I'm done with killing. I ask for my life."

Corvo hesitated and then nodded his head. Daud quickly blinked away, where his Whalers swarmed him while trying to help. Maybe in a few years he could come back and help him.


End file.
